Little Obsessions
by TheBlackRaveness
Summary: Auron has a crazy little stalker...who seems to be me. Ah-ha! Can Auron survive my obsessions?


I followed him with stealth as he traveled with his group down Macalania's dim path. I fell in-love with him at Luca, and followed and have been following him since then. He is truly a beautiful man. I don't even know his name. But I recognize Lady Summoner, and the star player of the Besaid Aurochs. Well he retired actually, I thought he was one of the best players.

I watched and trailed after my love in the shadows, as he separated from the group to think. He seemed to enjoy being alone, with that giant sword over his shoulder, what did he call it, Masamune? Yes, Masamune. A beautiful sword for a beautiful man. He began his normal ramblings about his thoughts. Oh how I swoon to that raspy voice so full of wisdom and maturity. "Oh how Tidus is attached to Yuna. He's stupid for subjecting himself to fall in-love. It's only setting him and her up for pain." I listened as he grumbled about being alone, and longing to be understood by someone that could be his equal. "Auron you old bastard…love is a waste of time. No one could love a cruel man like you." Ah-Ha! His name is Auron! So beautiful! Did I say that out loud? Auron's head snapped towards my direction. He heard me! Oh! I knew my eyes went wide as he began to head in my direction. I situated myself into a meditating position, with my sketch book and notebook on my right with the small brown rucksack, and to my left a sword I had gotten long ago. I let my eyes gaze at the lake, and heard the bushes part. I snapped around to see my beauty there.

"Oh dear, can I help you?" I asked politely feeling my heat thump against my chest.

"What are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow at me, oh Hyne, he's talking to me!

"Meditating and marveling at the beauty." Was my reply, little did he know the beauty was him.

"Did you hear anything?" Oh yes my love, I heard everything.

"No…why?"

"Just checking." I saw a glimmer of relief from within his beauteous eye, hidden behind those sunglasses.

"My name is Cynthia." I stood and extended a hand. I almost died when he shook it. OH HYNE! SWOON! HYNE, HYNE, HYNE!

"I am Auron." Oh Yevon that beautiful name.

"Did I bother you?" Oh did I bother you from deep within your loins.

"No," DAMN! "Just wondering who was here. I thought I was alone." Oh my Auron, you're not alone! Never shall you be alone again, I love you, marry me, let us have children!

"Oh would you like to sit down with me? I was just about to sketch the beautiful scenery." I watched containing my excitement as we sat down—together. He took off that massive collar and the belt that held his precious sake. I took my sketchbook and began to draw Macalania Lake. I began to add his weather face almost transparently staring at the large tree.

"Cynthia how old are you?" He glanced over my shoulder to watch approvingly. Oh what do I say? Oh Hyne, his breath on my should. Swoon!

"24." Oh I hope my age doesn't bother him.

"Hmm." Was he taking me into consideration? Oh Yevon! I hope so!

"How old are you?" Oh he looks like he's in his late thirties. Those silver white lines that streak his ebony locks.

"35." Yevon! Young so young, and beautiful.

"Really?" I half smiled as I continued my sketch, ignoring the evil Oni-Chan that tempted me. Marry me! I demand to be yours!

"What are your hobbies?" He seemed more social around me. Maybe because he thought I didn't know about his dreadful past.

"Writing, sketching, training, meditating, and traveling. Reading is more of a necessity to me." Oh I hope that's okay with him. I hope he loves me. Oh Hyne I think he does. "You?"

"Same, except sketching." Swoon! We're so much alike. "Do you travel alone?"

"Yes, I find no need to be 'protected'. Though it would be nice to have a companion you can talk to intellectually with or someone who understands." I sighed, let's have mad sex right here, right now! Oh take me you naughty Sir Auron! "What about you?"

"I travel with a group. It's more of an obligation than anything. I don't think they need me, either. They just use me to get passed powerful fiends." 

"Power of the group? Hm. Any black mages? They probably use him/her to get passed the more magic 'enlightened' fiends." My poor lover. Oh speak angel from Yevon!

"Lulu…No they love her. She's more of the group's sister." Awe my poor baby.

"There I'm done!" I held the sketch out for the world to see. "You must feel so alone." I hugged him quickly, oh Hyne he smells good. "I'm sorry!" I pulled away and took sudden interest in a pebble.

"That's okay." He didn't care! Yay! I love my Aurry-pie!

"Really I thought I was too sudden. But I know what it's like to be alone. Nobody wants me for me. It's always my money or abilities. But I get used to it." I shrugged and gazed at Auron with a hidden longing. 

"Yeah it grows on you after a week." Awe my love is hurt. I timidly wrapped an arm around the good smelling god. 

"Why don't you just leave?" Leave and be with me forever my love!

"Can't I promised two people I'd watch their children." Baby-sitter too? Poor Auron! My love, my sweet smelling sexy Gucci model!

"For how long d you have to baby-sit them?" Oh that sounded harsh.

"Until Yuna's pilgrimage is over." Damn that's a long time.

"After that you can leave! You'll be home free!" Yes and you'll be with me my lover!

"It's not that simple." He replied rather sadly.

"What's wrong?" My strong, tall, sweet, smelling lover boy.

"It's a lot more complicated. You see…I'm…I don't know why I'm telling you this…I'm…keep it a secret…I'm an unsent." NOOOOO! My lover is dead? Wait he's dead, ha-ha he'll be with me forever!

"Really? What's it like? If you don't mind me asking." Could I love him any more than I do?

"Boring. Life…No one can truly understand unless…you're an unsent." 

"How long have you been…" Does my lover still age and die? I have so many questions.

"Ten long years. Though I do still age, even I don't understand why." My lover is confused!

"Auron, how can I help ease your burdens? Your fears?" Oh tell me you need me, tell me you want me, tell me you love me!

"Come with us. I need someone who understands." Oh could it be? Aurry-pie needs me?

"Really?" Auron is so gentle when he's not around the others. I enjoyed the strong arm that wrapped itself around my waist.

"Really. Warning, I might be a little more distant when I'm around the others. I'm not so comforatble around them. They can't relate to me. Then there's you. I …you…You make me feel…normal again. Thank you." My sexy lover is thanking me? Oh-ho! Swoon! HYNE! His head is resting on my shoulder. I just offically met you and I'm more in-love than anything!

"No thank you…I finally found someone to talk to. It's been so long." Not long before you're…SWOON! HYNE! OH HYNE! I feel his lips on mine, I love this man! I want the world to know, I LOVE AURON! "Auron…I…" I began after breaking the kiss.

"Auron?" I heard a heavy accent question. I opened my eyes and screamed. I scrambled backwards in horror. A different set of eyes greeted me.

"No, no, no! Where's Auron? My one eyed god?" I cried as a disgusting arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"You okay, sweetie? You okay, ya?" EEEEW! GET OFF ME! I spitted on the hideous man before me.

"NAAAAASSSSTTTTTTTYYYY!" Get away! Get away!

"But Cynthia…"

"Eeew, get away from me you White Jamacan Troll!"

"I love you!"

"I…I…I LOVE…" I stammered, "AURON!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, waking up in my bed. "Oh Hyne." I clutched my heaving chest it was all a dream. Thank the cheap non-existent God.

"Morning, ya?" OH FUCKER!


End file.
